marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darren Kendrick
Darren Kendrick portrayed Sentry in Thor. Significant roles *Richard Stodd in Without Mercy (2005) *David Randall in Disorder (2006) *Ben in Killing Jackie (2007) *Dave Cummings in Death of a B Boy (2008) *Giles Barker in A Call to Arms (2008) *Rockwell in Chrysalis (2008) *Timothy in Kala krymmena mystika, Athanasia (2008) *Dwaine Brown in Rules (2009) *Fr. Smythe in Now Here (2010) *Joseph Smith in A Mormon President (2011) *Quill in The Gunrunner Billy Kane (2011) Quotes *"As an actor, I sometimes seek out certain casting directors that I would like to work with. I took a workshop with Gina Gallego, who works with Randi Hiller and Sarah Finn. My agent got a call that they wanted to see me. I went in and met with Randi and Shane Mahan from Legacy Effects. In my audition, I read some from the script and was asked to do some movement with some weapons and that was it. A few days later I was offered the role and was off to measurements and body scanning." *"I was more a comic fan when I was a kid, but I have got back into them over the past few years." *"My favourite? Hulk…..Thor…Captain America……Avengers….Superman…. Batman….The Dark Tower." *"'' Well, we would start at 3AM to be ready for set by 7AM. No matter what the call time was, it usually took about 3 to 4 hours to get ready head to toe and about an hour to get out." *"''Well, of course wardrobe and make-up didn’t want us laughing too much, if you know what I mean. But we had a great time. Hmmm! Let’s see. Well, as usually is with the big productions, you are not allowed to be seen outside the studio in the wardrobe. Not even on the lot. You know to keep everything under wraps. But I would tend to go to the stairwells to get some fresh air and to the last day of shooting whenever (even when they saw already what we looked like) someone from production would walk in they would get freaked out. One PA screamed so loud that they had to do another take while shooting. I mean, have you seen us? I wouldn’t want to walk into a Frost Giant in a dark or lit alley." *"There was a scene where Thor threw his hammer at one of the Frost Giants and when the hammer was coming back to him, I tackled him and the hammer flew past and landed on the ground. Next, you saw 2 Frost Giants trying to lift it, but of course they were not worthy." *"You can’t even imagine how amazing it was working with this cast and on this production. I worked mostly with Chris and Tom who were both very sincere and a pleasure to work with. I think that Kenneth just made it so easy for all, that there was no need for attitude." *"I really enjoyed it. Lot’s of fun. I really liked how they stuck to the humor of the comic book with the one liners. Especially mine. “Run Back Home Little Princess.” I was a little worried about how they would mix the worlds, but it all intertwined nicely. I have seen it twice so far, and I’m looking forward to checking it out in 2D." *"I think Chris did a great job. He had a great presence about him. I think he nailed it." *"Well not at the moment, but I am going to keep my fingers crossed (Kevin, Sarah, Randi). In all honesty, this was an amazing experience working on Thor, not to mention how great a company Marvel is. I know that my name was thrown around a lot on set and how easy it was to work with me. I am sure I will be back with them soon." "That would be Roland Deschain from “The Dark Tower.” But they already have another great actor playing the role. Javier Bardem. I also would be a great Ant-Man." *"Well, what you heard, I heard. What you saw, I saw. The only scoop is that I would be working on the Avengers, time will tell. I’ll keep you posted." Category:Thor cast